Shake It Up, Shake It Out
by Bubbles.xox
Summary: Bars are for drinking. Tables are for eating. Dance floors are for dancing. What would the employees of Tangerine's do if they knew what went on in the night club between one particular couple? Troyella. SC.


**  
****Summary: Bars are for drinking. Tables are for eating. Dance floors are for dancing. What would the employees of Tangerine's do if they knew what went on in the night club between one particular couple. Troyella. SC.**

**Shake It Up, Shake It Out**

The _Tangerine's_ sign glowed brightly in the night, the orange neon light casting a slight shadow beneath it. It was 9:00 pm and people were beginning to file into the night club located at the corner of Hollogan Avenue.

"Come on, girls!" Sharpay shrieked into the night while approaching the bar clutching the hands of Taylor and Gabriella. They skipped into the bar with the guys – Troy, Chad, and Zeke following slightly behind. While the young males were just dressed in jeans with casual tops; the colours differing depending on who was wearing what, the girls were totally dressed up.

Taylor was dressed up in a deep green silk mini baby doll dress. It had very thin straps holding it in place, with sequins littering the entire bust. It was tight around the upper chest, then loosened and flared out slightly. It went down to about three inches above her knee cap. The dress was fastened in the back by what looked like bra, and had a fair amount of her back showing. She matched the dress with a pair of short black stilettos.

Sharpay sported a white halter mini dress. It had a built in gemstone chain necklace and the dress plunged into her cleavage. It came to rest about halfway down her thigh. It was the back that made the dress extremely unique, however. The straps tied behind her neck, but another pair of straps tied in the middle of her back, making it so her entire back was revealed. The skirt part of the dress was loose and swayed back and forth in rhythm with her hips as she walked. Sharpay wore a pair of two inch white stilettos decked out with silver rhinestones.

Gabriella, however, went for a look that was completely different than her usual attire. Tonight, she felt extra sexy wearing an extremely short black backless halter plunge. It came to rest just below her butt (making Troy's mouth water just at the sight). The dress tied in the back with thick straps, making a bow. The neckline went to just above her belly button and was fastened there by a sliver rhinestone pendent. The four inch black strappy sandals made Gabriella's look complete.

The girls flashed their IDs along with a smile to the guy standing at the door and made their way inside the night club. Troy, Chad, and Zeke finally caught up with the girls and they walked over to the bar. After ordering their drinks they went and sat down at one of the corner booths. They only sat for mere minutes before they decided to get up and go dance. They situated themselves in the middle of the dance floor and started dancing as a group, but soon branched off into couple dancing; Sharpay and Zeke, Taylor and Chad, Gabriella and Troy. _I'm a Slave 4 You_ by Britney Spears came on almost immediately.

Troy pulled Gabriella towards him and they began dancing face to face. Gabriella took a large step forward with her right foot, trying to get Troy to back up away from their friends and towards the wall. When they were in a spot Gabriella seemed to like, she suddenly thrust her pelvis against Troy's jean clad erection and danced against him. Gabriella turned so her back was facing Troy's chest and recommenced moving her hips to the music. Troy moaned as her butt pressed against his crotch and began to suck longingly on her neck.

_I'm a slave for you.  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you.  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

Every time Britney sang the words I'm a Slave for You, Gabriella would dip down to the floor and come back up, pressing her ass harshly into Troy who would groan upon impact.

Troy's hands were currently cupping her breasts, sliding his hands in and out of the dress and massaging them. The great thing about_ Tangerine's_ was that no one ever paid attention to anybody else's dancing. It was mostly already taken people who went there; therefore nobody was checking into what anyone else was doing.

Troy's hands suddenly went south as she ground all over the junction of his thighs. His own hand went down to rest on her pelvis and she automatically thrust into his hand. They were against the wall, so by doing this, Troy could control how fast she ground and where she went with her hips. His hand went down still further to where her pulsating organ was and he went underneath her dress and cupped her, feeling how wet she had been getting while grinding on him.

"Like that," Gabriella gently whispered with the music. "You like it. Now watch me."

Troy made a V shape with index finger and his middle finger and slid the two fingers on either side of her clitoris, his thumb catching the bundle of nerves when it went by. He repeated this process many times on top of her silky panties – which he didn't know what it looked liked, but it felt hellish sexy. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and closed while this action was happening, hardly aware of anything but Troy's hands all over her body; his hands giving her this extreme pleasure. All of a sudden, his hand stopped its action and Gabriella whimpered at the lack of movement. Troy let his hand rest on her vagina, still cupping her and suddenly pulled up and in, causing her to push against him harder and almost come off the floor.

Luckily the music was loud, because she cried out loudly at the sensation and grabbed Troy's hand that was in her dress, joining it. She pushed against his hand with her own and moaned out in ecstasy; almost going crazy at the new feeling. Troy was now controlling their movements as Gabriella's eyes rolled into the back of her head, not able to form any coherent thought and Troy massaged her vagina gently through her soaked panties, continuing to push her up towards his aching length sometimes.

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(I just feel I let myself go)_

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(Uh Uh Uh)_

"Troy," Gabriella groaned. Her eyes still closed.

Troy, who was now sliding his whole hand all around – up and down, side to side – her pussy didn't pay her the least bit of attention.

"Troy," she tried again still to no avail. Troy was moving his index finger into her panties and stroking her from the inside now and Gabriella could hardly breathe. He used his thumb and his index finger to gently pinch her clit from every side he could reach and she almost fell to the floor. The only thing that was keeping her steady was the fact that Troy had one hand on her breast and one hand pressed into her vagina keeping her upright.

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age._

_I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)_

_  
_But she knew she had to stop him before he inserted his fingers into her, because she really had to pee.

"Troy," she moaned slightly louder and moving a little out of his grasp, but not totally because she knew it was still likely she would fall over.

Troy's hand fell from beneath her dress and he put it on her hip, "what?"

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said bashfully.

Troy chuckled, "Kay, I'll meet you back at the table."

Gabriella nodded and slowly removed herself from his grip. She walked towards the back of the building and walked into the room that said _Ladies._

She walked into a stall and did her business and was just about to leave when she had an idea.

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom and hearing the song _He Said, She Said _by Ashley Tisdale, Gabriella saw Troy immediately. He was exactly where he said he'd be: at their table in the corner, sipping at his drink. Gabriella sauntered over to the table and sat down beside him, packing him gracefully on the cheek.

"Hello again, sexy," Gabriella smiled at him.

Troy only responded with a, "there is no way I'm as sexy as you were on the dance floor." And Gabriella blushed.

They sat in silence for a while, Gabriella taking small sips of her Strawberry Margarita. But Gabriella, who was still very aroused from the previous dancing session, grabbed Troy's hand and placed something in it.

"Wh-?" Troy started, but immediately stopped when moved her body so she was seated on the table right in front of him.

"I love you, Troy."

"I love you too, baby," Troy said, slightly confused as to why Gabriella was sitting on the table.

Gabriella smirked down at him and opened her thighs slightly, and glancing down towards her aching core, trying to divert Troy's attention to look at something. Troy got the hint and looked down. His breath hitched. There, right in front of him was his girlfriend's throbbing vagina with no underwear resting upon it.

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said she said_

Gabriella continued to smirk at his reaction, and then she spread her legs as far as they would go. Troy's nostrils suddenly flared as her scent reached him. He glanced around, her back was to the dance floor, and therefore, no one could see them. _Perfect._

Troy's finger reached up and Gabriella closed her eyes, getting ready for his fingers to enter her. But instead of engaging in anything sexual, he began drawing little hearts on her inner thighs but he quickly leaned inward and gave her clitoris a sweet kiss.

"Ughhh, Troy," she moaned at the short stimulation. Troy looked up at her face and saw her eyes were closed and she was sweating. He gently took his hand and drew around the contours of her vagina, reacquainting himself with her most intimate place. He then placed his whole hand on her vagina, covering it from top to bottom.

_He said girl ya winnin'  
She said boy, where u been at?  
Stop talking, let's get with it  
Just like that they…  
He said you're amazing.  
She said then why ya waiting?  
No more deliberatin'  
What u doin'? Let's get movin'.  
Just like that they…_

He noticed how wet she was but it wasn't wet enough for him. He dropped his hand and leaned in towards her to kiss her mound. His head was between her thighs, staring straight at her wetness. Gabriella groaned yet again at the lack of contact. He stuck his hand up in the air and pointed one finger up towards the ceiling. He placed it just in between her breasts and slid it down, over the pendent, towards the end of the dress, and then down over her clit, making her yelp in pleasure. And finally, he ran the tip of his finger along her opening. Troy leaned it and kissed her clitoris and slid the lone finger into her. She bucked her hips, almost hitting his face.

"Tr… Tr… Troy…" she moaned as he pumped the one finger in and out of her. He pointed another finger upwards and began fingering her with two of his fingers. Then added a third finger and began to pump faster. Hearing her moans made his penis harder than it already was and he added a fourth finger.

And just as quick as he had started, he stopped, leaving his fingers resting inside of her walls.

"Come on Troy." She pleaded to him. He started moving his fingers again, and just mere seconds later she came. He removed his fingers and licked them clean. Gabriella, who seemed to be insatiable tonight, wanted more. "Troy, more…" she moaned.

He bent his head and licked her, starting from the back of her hole and up to where her dress started. He repeated this, moving back and forth, her moans encouraging him. He then sucked her clit into his mouth, treating it like candy. She gasped with pleasure, while grasping his hair in her slim hands. She came again and he lapped up every bit of liquid she provided. Once again his fingers went down to her folds rubbing them. He removed his hands and quickly undid his belt and the button on his jeans. Gabriella leaned down, grabbed his thick penis between her hands and pulled it out of his pants. Troy grabbed her hips and pulled her down from the table and she slid right onto his erection.

_One day with you, just one day with you,  
All the things we could do.  
Everyday I think of being with you,  
No one else but us two,  
All our dreams would come true  
If we'd just get together...  
_

They both moaned in unison and starting bucking their hips toward one another. Both were so aroused, it didn't take long for them both to come.

"C'mon lets tell the guys were leaving," Troy said. And as they got up to find their friends, Troy spotted something on the seat. "Gabi, what is that?"

Gabriella turned to look, then looked up at Troy, grinned, and went towards Sharpay and Taylor who were seated at the bar.

Troy picked up the item out of the booth and felt instantly that it was wet.

"Wh-?" And then he stopped. There, in his hand, was Gabriella's minuscule red thong. Troy smiled to himself and tucked it away in his pocket before heading over to Gabriella's side.

"You know," he said as he wrapped his left arm around her waist, "I love my present … and you're not getting it back."

_He said you're amzing  
She said then why ya waiting?  
No more deliberatin'.  
What you doin'? Let's get movin'.  
Just like that they..._

_Ahh baby, you're gonna like it;  
You're going to want it.  
You're gonna like it.  
We don't need no more that he said she said._

Gabriella blushed, while Troy smirked down at his lover. And while everyone else was extremely confused, Troy and Gabriella knew exactly what went on at the booth in the corner of _Tangerine's_.**  


* * *

  
AN: Frick, I had the hardest time posting this! My computer kept messing it up. There you go. What do you think? Review please. Thanks, Julie.**


End file.
